Tell Me Goodbye
by YDLOVER
Summary: "Bahagialah Hina-chan.." "Hiduplah untuk masa depan.." "Aku kedinginan," "Biarlah tetap begini." "Hina-chan, jangan pernah lupakan aku ya?" "Aku sahabatmu, kan?" "Kau tidak membenci aku, kan?" -3rd Chapter is OUT!- RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**15 Oktober 2008**

_Hari ini hari bahagiaku. Betapa tidak, lelaki yang selama ini ku perhatikan dari jauh kini sudah ada disampingku. Bahkan bahagia pun tak cukup untuk melukiskan semua ini. Ini lebih dari bahagia._

Kami-sama_, terima kasih untuk kebahagiaan ini._

_

* * *

_

oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo

**Ayako Minatsuki**

proudly present a GaaHina fiction

**Tell Me Goodbye**

Disclaimer:

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Tell Me Goodbye © Ayako Minatsuki**

Pair:

**Gaara X Hinata Hyuuga**

**Warning**:

OOC, typo(s), alur terlalu cepat, diksi jelek, bahasa terlalu biasa,

ide cerita mudah ditebak, slight NaruHina.

if you don't like this pair, please leaving this page as soon as you can but if you still want to read and then want to give me flames, please login before and give me good-reason.

**A/N**:

fict ini saya persembahkan untuk semua GaaHina's Shipper :D

oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo

* * *

"Kau bodoh!"

Aku tak menoleh mendengar sindiran itu. Anggap saja angin lalu. Toh, aku sudah terbiasa mendengarnya.

"Hinata-chan, berhentilah menulis! Itu sangat menggangguku, tahu!" Tenten mengulang perkataannya seperti hari-hari yang lalu. Kenapa sih dia? Kan aku yang menulis tapi kenapa dia yang terganggu?

"HINATA!" Kali ini suaranya naik beberapa oktaf. Mungkin kesal karena aku masih menulis.

Ku putar bola mataku, "Iya Tenten sayang, baiklah," suaraku menyerah. Ku tutup buku harian yang sedari tadi ku coret-coret.

"Buat apa sih kau menulis terus?" Ia mengerutkan keningnya.

"Aku suka menulis," jawabku simpul.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah langit biru lewat jendela kelas. Ini semua bukan mimpi kan?

oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo

_**satu tahun yang lalu…**_

"Haduh! Bagaimana ini? Kok bisa hujan ya?"

Aku menggerutu menatap langit sore yang tak bersahabat ini. Hujannya semakin deras. Padahal menurut ramalan cuaca kemarin, hari ini harusnya cerah. Lalu kenapa ini malah sebaliknya?

Merasa kesal karena lupa membawa payung, aku mencoba berteduh di depan sebuak toko musik. Ku lirik ke arah etalasenya untuk membunuh waktu. Banyak sekali iPod.

"_if you're gone I'll move on,_

_but it only would have taken two seconds_

_to say goodbye.."_

Ponselku bordering dan displaynya menunjukkan _Identity Caller_ yang sudah ku duga cepat lambat pasti akan menelepon. Dengan cepat ku tekan tombol _answer_ berwarna hijau.

"Halo, Ayah?"

"_Kau ada dimana Hinata? Kenapa belum sampai?_"

"Ng, ini, aku terjebak di perempatan konoha. Hujannya sangat lebat Ayah, aku tidak bisa pulang," jelasku. Aku hampir saja menangis mengatakan semuanya.

"_Tetaplah disana. Biar Ayah suruh kakakmu untuk menjemput._"

"I-iya, baik Ayah."

Dan telepon itu terputus.

Sebentar lagi Neji-niisan akan menjemputku. Baiklah.

Perlahan aku mencoba menerobos hujan untuk menyebrang. Neji-niisan pasti berhenti di seberang toko ini.

_Tes… Tes… Tes…_

Butiran air hujan langsung menghantam tubuhku tanpa ampun. Belum-belum aku sudah basah kuyup.

_Tes… Tes… Tes…_

Harus lari.

_Tik… Tik… Tik…_

Eh?

Aku berhenti karena kaget. Apakah hujan berhenti menusukku? Aneh. Ku tengadah kepalaku ke atas. Payung.

"Kau mau jalan atau tidak?"

"Eeeh?" jeritku kaget. Cepat-cepat ku tolehkan kepalaku ke samping untuk melihat si pemilik suara. _Kami-sama!_

"Ayo!" serunya lalu menarik tanganku untuk berlari menyebrang jalan. Jantungku mulai berdetak tidak karuan, temponya semakin cepat. Aku bisa mati terkena serangan jantung kalau begini terus.

"Kau kenapa?' tanyanya melihatku. Ekspresinya datar. Dan yah, kami berdua berhasil menyebrang jalan dengan selamat.

"Ng..Hah…Hah…Hah…." Aku hanya bisa mendesah, sibuk mengatur nafas. Kenapa terasa begini lelah? Aku kan hanya berlari beberapa meter. Sakit. Ku dekap dadaku dengan kedua lengan yang basah. Ada apa?

_Tin… Tin…_

"Haaaaa…."

Pelan, kurasakan tubuhku terasa berat. Debaran jantungku melemah. Sakit sekali. Aku bahkan tidak bisa merasakan kedua kakiku menginjakkan tanah. Mataku hampir menutup. Hal terakhir yang bisa ku tangkap adalah sosok lelaki yang tadi menolongku. Rambutnya merah gelap, mata emeraldnya bingung. Pertama kalinya, dia menunjukkan ekspresi. Dia..

oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo

"Sakit," suaraku pelan.

Dimana ini? Kenapa rasanya mirip kamar tidurku? Hng. Baka Hinata! Inikan memang kamarku. Tapi semalam aku kan..?

Astaga! Pasti aku pingsan.

Atau aku bermimpi?

Seingatku, semalam dia bersamaku. Dia bahkan memberiku tumpangan payung. Benarkan?

oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo

**11 Oktober 2008**

_Sungguh bodoh. Kenapa ya kemarin itu aku pingsan? Padahal itu kan kesempatan yang baik. Dia bahkan hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter dariku. Ya dia. Gaara. Murid kelas 10-3, tempat dimana murid-murid berprestasi berkumpul. Sejak upacara penerimaan murid baru, aku selalu memperhatikan dia. Sudah beberapa bulan berlalu._

oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo

"Hentikan itu Hina-chan! Atau Guru Kurenai akan menyita buku harianmu!" Tenten memperingatkanku. Ia adalah satu-satunya sahabat yang paling dekat denganku. Tenten itu keturunan campuran Jepang dan China. Hanya dia satu-satunya murid yang mencepol rambut di sekolah ini. Ia juga memiliki kulit yang jauh lebih putih dari semua murid. Dia gadis yang baik.

"Baik. Maafkan aku," jawabku.

Dengan perasaan bersalah aku kembali mendengarkan pelajaran yang sedang dijelaskan. Hari ini jadwal Fisika. Gaara jago Fisika, kan?

oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo

"Bye Hinata-chan," Tenten dan Lee melambai ke arahku, lalu menghilang diperempatan. Mereka berdua sedang berpacaran. Rock Lee, dia itu teman seangkatan kakakku. Senior kelas 11. Serasi.

Tes… Tes… Tes…

"Hujan… lagi? Ahhh!"

Cepat-cepat kupaksa kakiku melangkah menyelamatkan diri dari serangan hujan. Lagi-lagi toko ini. Keterlaluan sekali, kenapa pihak BMKG bisa memberikan informasi cuaca yang salah? Aku jelas-jelas menonton televisi untuk melihat laporan cuaca tadi pagi. Mereka bilang hari akan sangat cerah, bahkan akan panas sekali. Nah, kenapa ini hujan? Aissh, benar-benar menyebalkan.

Apa aku perlu meminta Neji-niisan untuk menjemput? Tapi ini kan masih siang, dan lagi dia juga pasti sedang sibuk di sekolah. Kakak ikut banyak ekskul. Haa, baiklah baiklah, lebih baik tunggu hujan reda saja.

Selagi menunggu hujan mereda, perhatianku teralih ke toko musik dibelakangku. Dan entah kenapa, aku masuk ke toko itu.

Toko yang cantik. Ruangannya penuh dengan alat-alat musik. Tapi bukan karena itu aku masuk, aku tertarik pada iPod yang duduk manis di etalase sebelah barat. Cantik sekali.

"Maaf nona, kau mau iPod ini?" tanya seorang penjaga toko. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah iPod berwarna biru muda yang sedari tadi kutatapi.

"Eh iya. Berapa harganya?" tanyaku balik.

"Tiga ratus Yen, nona," jawabnya. "Bagaimana?"

Aku mengangguk tanda setuju. Setelah ia membungkus iPod itu, aku beranjak keluar. Ternyata hujan telah reda, berarti aku cukup lama berada di toko tadi. Langit malah terlihat begitu cerah.

"Syukurlah," gumamku.

Kulangkahkan kaki bersemangat untuk menyebrang jalan. Begitu sampai dan berbalik, mataku menangkap sosok seseorang yang sedang menatap toko yang beberapa menit lalu ku kunjungi. Rambut itu. Gaara?

oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo

"Kau duluan saja, masih ada yang mau ku ambil di loker," suruhku pada Tenten. Hari ini klub karate puteri akan melakukan pertandingan. Tidak, aku bukan salah satunya. Aku hanya akan memberi dukungan pada sahabatku, Tenten. Dia akan bertanding siang ini.

"Yosh!" serunya kemudian berlalu pergi.

Selama pertandingan berlangsung, aku akan mendengarkan musik, pikirku. Jadi ini tidak akan terlalu membosankan. Ku percepat langkah menuju loker.

"Ini dia.." suaraku riang. Ku raup iPod biru yang ku beli kemarin. Sewaktu akan menutup kembali, aku melihat ada keanehan. "Ini apa?" tanyaku bingung. Retoris. Karena aku jelas tahu itu adalah sebuah _earphone._ Maksudku, siapa yang meletakkan ini di lokerku? Sandi loker ini hanya aku yang tahu kan? Aku kan tidak memberi tahu siapapun, sekalipun itu sahabatku, Tenten.

Ku perhatikan _earphone_ itu lekat. Hei, ini cantik sekali. Bahkan tanpa mencocokkannya, aku yakin ini akan sangat cantik apabila kupasangkan dengan iPodku. Tapi siapa yang membeli ini?

"Harusnya saat beli iPod, kau juga membeli _earphone,_" seseorang seolah menjawab pertanyaanku. Tapi suara ini.

"Ga..gaara-san…?" suaraku kaget. Kurasakan wajahku memanas. Pasti sudah seperti kepiting rebus. "Tapi.. Ng, tapi k-kau tahu kode sandi lokerku?" tanyaku bingung.

"Hn. Agak aneh sih, aku hanya mencoba-coba, ternyata bisa," jawabnya cuek.

"Ng.." suaraku gugup. "K-kau yang meletakkan ini?" tanyaku sambil mengangkat _earphone _yang kutemukan.

"Begitulah."

Aku diam. Dia kelihatan tidak berniat mengobrol denganku, dan lagi aku pun sudah mau pingsan. Apa aku pergi saja? Harus bagaimana?

"Aku melihatmu kemarin," mulainya. Ku urungkan niatku untuk pergi meskipun kedua kakiku sudah bergetar karena gugup. "Saat itu hujan dan ku pikir kau akan menerobosnya seperti hari sebelumnya, tapi kau masuk ke dalam toko itu."

"Eng, itu..itu k-kau melihatku?" ku beranikan bertanya.

"Hn. Saat kau keluar, aku mendekati toko itu dan masuk." Berarti yang kemarin ku lihat itu memang Gaara. Dan dia menunggu sampai aku keluar dari toko? "Anehnya, aku bertanya pada penjaga apa yang baru saja kau beli disana. Dia menunjukkan sebuah iPod padaku dan menjelaskan kalau kau tidak membeli _earphone _sebagai pasangan iPodmu. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku membeli itu," jelasnya sambil menunjuk _earphone_ digenggamanku. Kupikir mungkin saja kau akan suka."

Ini mimpi. Mimpi. _Kami-sama_, ini mimpi kan? Aku sedang berdua dengan Gaara sekarang. Mengobrol. Benar-benar mengobrol. Kalau ini mimpi, jangan biarkan aku bangun. Kumohon.

"Aku suka," jawabku malu. "Tapi kenapa kau meninggalkannya di loker? Kenapa tidak langsung memberikannya kepadaku?"

"Eh?" Ia terlihat kaget mendengar pertanyaanku. Ini kedua kalinya aku melihat ekspresi bingung Gaara. Ia kelihatan tidak siap kutanya begitu.

"Itu mungkin karena aku sudah lama..." ragu ia menggantung kalimatnya.

Aku menunggu sambil menunduk. Takut kalau-kalau dia menyadari bahwa selama ini aku selalu memata-matainya.

"…aku sudah lama memperhatikanmu," sambungnya.

Sedetik kemudian, aku mengangkat kepalaku, menatapnya tak percaya.

* * *

oOoOoo **To Be Continued** ooOoOo

* * *

Cuap Cuap Author

kyaaaaa!

saya berhasil menulis fict GaaHina lagi!

saya sempat berpikir untuk beralih ke NaruHina, tapi saya sadar saya ga punya bakat menulis fict humor =="

lagipula saya inikan istri Gaara (dilemparbatu) masa iya nulis cerita tentang lelaki lain? huoo bisa-bisa ditalak empat(?) :p

hmm, saya suka GaaHina karena mereka itu GaaHina (lho?)

kekeke~ maafkan ke-ti-dak-je-la-san saya ini yaa.

saya sangat berharap ada yang bersedia member respon positif terhadap fict ini, ehmm yang negatif juga boleh kok (author plin-plan) kan saya masih belajar kakak, jadi jangan kejam-kejam yaa.

bagaimanapun author yang baik adalah author yang bisa menerima kritik dan saran, kan? termasuk flame ;) oh ya, fict ini bakal ada beberapa chapter, jadi tungguin yaa.

fict ini terinspirasi dari seseorang dan sesuatu.

[waktu ngetik winamp muter lagu 'one more time' duh jadi mau nangis]

baiklah, maaf kepanjangan, btw ditunggu reviewnya senpai!

cup basah,

xoxo.

* * *

**[2010, Dec 13th]**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter minggu lalu…**_

Aku diam. Dia kelihatan tidak berniat mengobrol denganku, dan lagi aku pun sudah mau pingsan. Apa aku pergi saja? Harus bagaimana?

"Aku melihatmu kemarin," mulainya. Ku urungkan niatku untuk pergi meskipun kedua kakiku sudah bergetar karena gugup. "Saat itu hujan dan ku pikir kau akan menerobosnya seperti hari sebelumnya, tapi kau masuk ke dalam toko itu."

"Eng, itu..itu k-kau melihatku?" ku beranikan bertanya.

"Hn. Saat kau keluar, aku mendekati toko itu dan masuk." Berarti yang kemarin ku lihat itu memang Gaara. Dan dia menunggu sampai aku keluar dari toko? "Anehnya, aku bertanya pada penjaga apa yang baru saja kau beli disana. Dia menunjukkan sebuah iPod padaku dan menjelaskan kalau kau tidak membeli _earphone _sebagai pasangan iPodmu. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku membeli itu," jelasnya sambil menunjuk _earphone_ digenggamanku. Kupikir mungkin saja kau akan suka."

Ini mimpi. Mimpi. _Kami-sama_, ini mimpi kan? Aku sedang berdua dengan Gaara sekarang. Mengobrol. Benar-benar mengobrol. Kalau ini mimpi, jangan biarkan aku bangun. Kumohon.

"Aku suka," jawabku malu. "Tapi kenapa kau meninggalkannya di loker? Kenapa tidak langsung memberikannya kepadaku?"

"Eh?" Ia terlihat kaget mendengar pertanyaanku. Ini kedua kalinya aku melihat ekspresi bingung Gaara. Ia kelihatan tidak siap kutanya begitu.

"Itu mungkin karena aku sudah lama..." ragu ia menggantung kalimatnya.

Aku menunggu sambil menunduk. Takut kalau-kalau dia menyadari bahwa selama ini aku selalu memata-matainya.

"…aku sudah lama memperhatikanmu," sambungnya.

Sedetik kemudian, aku mengangkat kepalaku, menatapnya tak percaya.

oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo

"Sejak pertama kali aku masuk ke sekolah ini, aku selalu merasa melihat bayanganmu. Seolah kau mengawasi setiap gerak-gerikku, tapi aku belum pernah melihat kau yang sebenarnya. Kemarin saat aku melintasi perempatan itu, aku melihatmu didepanku, mencoba menerobos hujan. Itu hari pertama aku melihatmu, kau dan bukan bayangan."

_Deg!_

"Tapi saat kau berdiri di bawah hujan, sosokmu menjadi kabur. Aku jadi sulit mengenalimu, dan tanpa sadar ku putuskan mendekatimu, ku jadikan tumpangan payung sebagai alasanku. Meski sudah didekatmu, aku tetap sulit melihatmu dengan jelas. Hmm, mendadak kau terlihat sakit. Aku benar-benar bingung karena sebelumnya belum pernah ada bayangan sakitmu dibelakangku."

"Aku saat itu," kata-kataku terputus. Gaara yang selama ini jarang bicara mengungkapkan semua ini dihadapanku. Meskipun ekspresinya datar tapi aku sangat senang.

"Saat itu kakakmu datang dan kau jatuh pingsan dipangkuannya. Pertemuan pertama kita begitu saja. Jujur aku sedikit kecewa. Tanpa alasan."

Kami berdua kini terdiam. Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa, bahkan lututku sudah bergetar. Baka-Hinata! Katakan sesuatu, ayolah.

Setelah memutar otak, aku tetap tidak menemukan kata yang tepat. Pasti Gaara menganggapku aneh sekarang. Ia berdiri tepat dihadapanku. Ia lebih tinggi dariku, kulitnya putih, mata Emeraldnya tajam dan rambut merahnya terlihat berkilau. Mimik wajah Gaara datar, tapi justru disitulah pesonanya. Saat sedang sibuk meneliti wajah Gaara, tanpa sadar kedua mata kami bertemu.

_Deg!_

"Aku tidak pernah begini sebelumnya. Maksudku, ya aku tidak pernah merasa perlu untuk mengenal orang asing."

Meskipun ia mengatakan hal seperti itu, tatapannya menghangat. "Terima kasih," ucapku pelan.

"Jadi, ehm apa kau mau berteman denganku?" tanyanya ragu. Gaara menyusupkan telapak tangan kanannya ke dalam saku celana. Ia menungguku. Tentu saja aku mau. Menjadi teman Gaara? Bukankah itu ide terbaik yang pernah ada?

"Te-tentu saja," balasku.

Ia tersenyum.

oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo

**13 Oktober 2008**

_Tadi siang aku bicara banyak hal dengan Gaara. Ia bahkan menghadiahiku sebuah _earphone_. Manis bukan? Aku saja tidak menyangka hal seperti itu akan terjadi. Selain hal itu, ia memintaku menjadi temannya, aku tidak tahu persis 'teman' seperti apa yang Gaara maksudkan. Tapi kurasa itu hal yang baik._

oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo

Malam ini bulan tidak bersinar terlalu terang. Ia terlihat malu-malu dan bersembunyi dibalik awan. Aku memerhatikan bulan sambil mengenang kejadian tadi siang. Bukan mimpi.

"_if you're gone I'll move on,_

_but it only would have taken two seconds_

_to say goodbye.."_

Ku lirik ponsel yang ku letakkan di atas meja. Ponsel itu bergetar-getar. Siapa yang menelepon semalam ini?

Ku lihat _Identity Caller_nya, nomor yang tidak dikenal. Ahh, aku tidak akan mengangkatnya. Kuletakkan kembali ponsel biru itu. Bahkan belum sempat aku melangkah menuju kasurku, ponsel itu kembali berdendang nyaring.

"Halo?" sapaku akhirnya.

"_Halo. Ini Hinata?_" aku mendengar suara diseberang. Mirip.. Naruto?

"Iya benar. Ini siapa?" tanyaku bingung.

"_Ini aku, Hina-chan!_" balasnya ceria. Naruto? Kaukah itu?

"Na-naru-kun?"

"_Iyaaa!_" jeritnya. Suaranya terdengar begitu bersemangat. _"Apa kabarmu, Hina-chan? Apakah kau merindukanku?"_ lanjutnya bertanya.

"Naru-kun.." panggilku. Aku tidak menyangka ia akan menelepon. Ia sudah lama meninggalkan Jepang. Sudah lima tahun yang lalu.

"_Iya? Kenapa? Sudah tidak sabar mau bertemu ya?_" godanya. Mau tidak mau, aku merona mendengar itu.

"Bu-bukan. Hanya saja, kenapa kau tiba-tiba menelepon?"

"_Oh itu,_" suaranya mendadak parau. Ia menangis? "_Sebenarnya ada hal penting yang ingin ku katakan kepadamu._"

"A-ada a-apa Naru-kun?"

"_Sebenarnya aku.._" ia menghela nafasnya. "_Aku, sebenarnya AKU SUDAH DI JEPANG lho!_" jeritnya riang.

Aku kaget mendengar hal itu. Bukan, bukan karena Naruto berteriak tetapi fakta bahwa ia disini. Di Jepang. Naruto kembali.

"_Hina-chan? Kau baik-baik saja?_" panggilnya khawatir.

"I-iya," jawabku. "Jadi, kau kembali?"

"_Hina-chan, kau tidak senang?_" tanyanya bingung. Bisa ku bayangkan ekspresi Naruto sedang kebingungan.

"Bukan itu," balasku gugup. "Aku senang kok."

"_Hehe. Baguslah._"

"Kapan kau sampai?"

"_Baru saja lho. Aku langsung meneleponmu. Sekarang aku sedang diperjalanan menuju rumah nenekku._"

"Kau pasti capek, Naru-kun. Istirahatlah," ucapku lembut.

"_Hehe, capekku hilang kalau mendengar suaramu,_" cengirnya.

"Kau ini," jawabku malu. Naruto. Dia sahabatku sejak kecil. Lebih tepatnya ia tetanggaku. Sejak kecil kami selalu bersama. Ia juga selalu melindungiku, menjadi sosok teman yang juga menyerupai kakak. Tapi lima tahun yang lalu ia terpaksa pindah ke Inggris karena Ayahnya harus mengurus perusahaan mereka yang mengalami peningkatan. Naruto pergi begitu saja. Ia bahkan tidak mengucapkan selamat tinggal padaku. Selama ini, ku pikir ia tidak peduli terhadapku. Apa yang pernah terjalin antara kami pastilah tidak berarti apa-apa baginya. Namun, saat ini dia kembali. Kenapa semudah itu?

"_Yaa, aku becanda kok. Oh ya, besok kita akan bertemu kan?_"

"Tentu. Sudah dulu ya, Naruto-kun. Konbanwa."

"_Oyasuminasai, Hinata-chan. Sleep tight,_" salamnya.

Aku masih menempelkan ponselku ditelinga padahal telepon itu sudah terputus lima menit yang lalu. Kenapa dia kembali ketika aku sudah melupakannya? Kenapa dia kembali saat aku tidak mengharapkannya? _Kami-sama_, bantulah aku.

oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo

**14 Oktober 2008**

_Aku masih belum bertemu Naruto. Dia tidak muncul pagi ini, seperti yang ku duga. Kenapa aku mengharapkanmu menjemputku? Apa perasaan itu kembali? Padahal itu sudah lama sekali, aku bahkan sudah punya Gaara-kun disisiku. Kalau memang aku sudah menghapus rasa itu, lalu.. kenapa aku kecewa ketika kau tak jua muncul?_

oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo

"Hinata-san, ada yang mencarimu," panggilan Sakura menghentikan candaanku bersama Tenten.

"Siapa Saku-chan?" tanya Tenten penasaran. Ia mengabaikanku.

"Liat aja," jawab Sakura santai kemudian berlalu.

Siapa yang mencariku ke kelas?

Aku beranjak dari mejaku menuju ke arah pintu. Tenten mengekor dibelakang.

"Eh? Gaara-san?" panggilku kaget. Dia mencariku.

Ku lirik Tenten yang sedang pura-pura menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Ia tersenyum kikuk.

"Oh maaf mengganggu," katanya. Lebih tepat ia tujukan itu pada Gaara. "Aku masuk dulu, Hina-chan" bisiknya sebelum ia masuk kembali.

"Ada apa Gaara-san?"

"Hn. Aku ingin mengajakmu pergi siang ini. Kau sudah ada janji?"

"Tidak kok, aku bisa."

"Hn, kalau begitu ku tunggu nanti siang di taman," balasnya. "Aku balik ke kelas dulu." Setelah ia pamit, aku masih terpaku menatap punggung Gaara yang pelan menjauh. Aku tersenyum, ku rasa siang ini akan menjadi hari terbaikku.

oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo

"Hai…"

"Ah kau datang!"

Aku menatap Gaara yang sedang tersenyum saat ini. Dia kelihatan riang. Tanpa ku sadari aku terbawa atmosfer Gaara dan ikut tersenyum.

"Iya."

"Hn, kalau begitu ayo kita pergi," ajaknya. Ia meraih tanganku dan menggandengnya.

Gaara-kun, ada apa denganmu? Aku jadi malu kalau begini. Semua orang seperti sedang menatap ke arah kita, kau tahu? Apakah kau merasakan hal yang sama?

Kami berdua berjalan bergandengan dalam diam. Aku hanya menurut pada Gaara yang menuntunku, entah menuju kemana. Kira-kira lima menit kami berjalan, dia berhenti. Ku perhatikan sekelilingku. Ini perempatan itu. Tempat dimana pertama kali aku dan Gaara bertemu langsung. Tempat yang menjadi saksi saat kami berlari bergandengan menerobos hujan. Ia mengambil posisi berdiri tepat dihadapanku. Saat ini kami berdiri di depan Toko Musik tempatku membeli iPod kemarin.

"Ada apa, Gaara-kun?" tanyaku cemas.

Ia tersenyum sambil menarik tangan kananku, dan mendekapnya. "Hinata-chan, tahukah kau kalau aku belum pernah begini sebelumnya?" Ia menatapku lekat. "Aku menyukaimu," lanjutnya.

Aku terlalu kaget sampai menarik tanganku yang didekap Gaara dengan sekali hentakan. Kini ia terlihat sama kagetnya denganku. Astaga, apa-apaan kau ini Hinata? Kau baru saja merusak saat terpenting dalam hidupmu!

"Ma-maafkan aku," suaraku dengan nada bersalah. "Aku tidak bermaksud begitu."

"Oh tidak apa," balasnya lembut. Ia kembali mendekap tanganku. Kali ini ia meletakkannya didadanya. Gaara-kun.

"Hinata-chan, aku menyukaimu," ulangnya. Kali ini aku tak lagi _shock _seperti sebelumnya. "Apakah kau juga?" tanyanya. Aku cuma bisa diam. Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus ku katakan?

"Hina-chan?" panggilnya.

"Ya Gaara-san?" responku.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu padaku?"

Aku tidak bisa begitu saja mengatakan hal ini secara gamblang. Atau aku boleh?

"A-aku.. Aku juga Gaara-kun," balasku. Tak pedulilah soal hal lain. Hari ini hariku.

"Lalu, maukah kau menjadi, ehm maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

"APA?" jeritku kaget. Gaara terlihat bingung. Ia memandangku dengan tatapan aneh. Matilah kau Hinata! Kali ini hancurlah sudah impianmu. Kau dan Gaara sudah selesai sekarang, bahkan sebelum kalian memulai sebuah hubungan. Ia sudah pasti _ilfeel_ padamu. Ini sudah kedua kalinya kau merusak moment romantis kalian.

"Kau kaget?"

"Hm, ke-kenapa kau memintaku?"

"Aku tahu ini mungkin terlalu cepat buatmu dan mungkin kau bingung tapi aku sungguh-sungguh."

"Gaara-kun, aku.. tolong bilang ini bukan mimpi. Berjanjilah kalau ini mimpi sekalipun, katakan padaku kau tidak sedang mengerjaiku kan?" tanyaku gugup. Bagaimana kalau dia hanya mempermainkanku? Tapi.. Gaara bukan orang seperti itu. Aku mengenalnya.

"Tentu saja tidak."

_Deg!_

Ia memelukku. Aku bisa merasakan deru nafasnya di leherku. Apa ini?

"Ga..Gaara-kun?" panggilku kikuk.

"Bagaimana?" tanyanya.

"Aku.." ku gigit bibir bawahku, cemas.

"Jawablah Hinata," pintanya.

Aku mengangguk sebagai gantinya. Aku tidak yakin masih bisa bicara setelah ini. Kepalaku pusing. Kuharap Gaara melihat anggukanku.

"Arigatou Hinata," suaranya. Ia menatapku, tersenyum bahagia.

_Deg!_

Bohong! Semua ini bohong! Aku dan Gaara? Kami pacaran sekarang? Bagaimana bisa hal seperti itu terjadi? Bahkan memimpikannya saja aku tidak berani.

"Senyumlah," pinta Gaara mengaburkan lamunanku. Bukan mimpi. Ini nyata.

Ku sunggingkan senyumku. "Terima kasih Gaara-kun."

"_Are we already too late?_

_Is our love over?_

_Even if it's a lie, please tell me,_

_It isn't. so I can do better now,_

_Though we can't meet again."_

Tepat disaat kami hampir melakukan hal penting, ponselku berdering. Ada satu pesan yang masuk.

"**Hinata-chan~!**

**Kau dimana?**

**Ayo bertemu di taman favorit kita.**

**Aku sangaaaat merindukanmu! **

**Ku tunggu.**

**Naruto.**"

Wajahku memucat begitu membaca pesan itu. Dari Naruto. Tepat saat aku baru saja jadian dengan Gaara. Aku tidak mungkin pergi. Ku tatap Gaara yang mengernyit. Bagaimana ini?

* * *

oOoOoo **To Be Continued** ooOoOo

* * *

Whoaaaaaaaaa :D

Gimana cerita kali ini? Adakah yang mau protes?

Maafkan saya, banyak OOC -_-"

Saya udah usaha buat karakter yang ga OOC tapi percayalah itu susah *alasan*

Semoga masih ada yang mau nunggu chapter 3 yaaa.

Atau sebaiknya fict ini berhenti sampai disini saja? OAO

Tell me readers XD

Maka dari itu review lha fict ini karena itu sangat berarti buat saya.

Jangan jadi silent readers yaa XD

Please?

Akhir kata, saya mau haturkan terima kasih buat yang udah luangin waktu buat baca xDD

Mau flame? Boleeeh banget!

Tapi login yaa terus klik yang biru-biru dibawah.

Cup basah,

xoxo.

oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo

* * *

Balasan Review :D

* * *

**Bella 'Hime-Chan' SasuHina**

Makasih ya udah review :D

Ini udah saya update, semoga suka.

**Moe chan**

Makasih ya udah review :D

Ini udah saya update, kurang panjang ga nih?

Hehe. Semoga semakin cinta GaaHinaa :D

**Mayra gaara**

Maaf ya ga bisa update petir(?) ;P

Gimana chapter ini?

Masih suka kah?

Makasih udah review.

**Hina bee lover**

Ini udah di update. Semoga suka :')

**Lollytha-chan**

Boleh dong ^0^?

Makasih udah favoritin fict ini :*

Salam kenal juga~~

**Nerazzuri**

Mau? Sini sini, saya jual kok :P

Hehe. Makasih.

**Ekha**

Ini dia lanjutannya xDDD

**Yuuaja**

Ini update-annya :D

Gimana? Gimana?

* * *

Buat yang login, pasti saya PM kok :D 


	3. Chapter 3

"**Are we already too late?**

**Is our love over?**

**Even if it's a lie, please tell me,**

**It isn't. so I can do better now,**

**Though we can't meet again."**

_Tepat disaat kami hampir melakukan hal penting, ponselku berdering. Ada satu pesan yang masuk._

"_**Hinata-chan~!**_

_**Kau dimana?**_

_**Ayo bertemu di taman favorit kita.**_

_**Aku sangaaaat merindukanmu! **_

_**Ku tunggu.**_

_**Naruto.**__"_

_Wajahku memucat begitu membaca pesan itu. Dari Naruto. Tepat saat aku baru saja jadian dengan Gaara. Aku tidak mungkin pergi. Ku tatap Gaara yang mengernyit. Bagaimana ini?_

* * *

oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo

**Ayako Minatsuki**

proudly present a GaaHina fiction

**Tell Me Goodbye**

3rd Chapter

Disclaimer:

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Tell Me Goodbye © Ayako Minatsuki**

Pair:

**Gaara X Hinata Hyuuga**

**Warning**:

OOC, typo(s), alur terlalu cepat, diksi jelek, bahasa terlalu biasa,

ide cerita mudah ditebak, slight NaruHina, romance dimana-mana, penuh misteri :p

if you don't like this pair, please leaving this page as soon as you can but if you still want to read and then want to give me flames, please login before and give me good-reason.

**A/N**:

fict ini masih saya lanjutkan berkat teman-teman ffn

yang setia baca sampai di 2nd chapter.

terima kasih banyak buat:

**ainaru-minato4869, Bella 'Hime-Chan' SasuHina, Ms Shalala Bum Bum, Akira Fujikaze, OraRi HinaRa, yuuaja, vaa-chan, Sora Hinase, Arukaschiffer, , Rufa Kha, Shinju Hikari Aozora, mayra gaara, Nerazzuri, Hina bee lover, Haze kazuki, org gla.**

maafkan kesalahan saya yg menuliskan warna mata

Gaara-kun. warna mata Gaara-kun itu Emerald atau lebih tepatnya Aqua Marine. Bukan biru ataupun hijau :D

fict ini bukan terinspirasi dari BigBang, meskipun

saya pinjam judul lagu mereka 8DD;;

disini, orang ketiga itu sebenarnya Gaara lho *ditimpuk*

tapi ini GaaHina Fiction, jadi udah tau dong final-pairnya apa? 8DD;;

baiklah, semoga suka chapt ini.

hope you enjoy :]

* * *

oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo

**Hinata POV**

oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo

* * *

"Kau kenapa Hinata?" Gaara menatapku bingung.

"E-eh? A-aku, hmm ini Neji-nii mengirim pesan, menyuruhku cepat pulang," dustaku. Aku tak tahu kenapa aku bisa berbohong pada Gaara. Bibirku seolah otomatis mengujar kalimat-kalimat itu.

"Oh," desahnya kecewa. Ia menunduk.

Aku sungguh merasa bersalah pada Gaara. Maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar menyesal.

"Kalau begitu biar ku antar pulang," suaranya. Ia menengadahkan kepala menatapku. Disunggingkannya senyum yang ku tahu dipaksa. Kenapa harus hari ini? Hari baik. Kenapa aku malah mengkhianati Gaara? Kenapa, Kami-sama? Kenapa Kau biarkan Naruto kembali disaat aku sudah belajar menghapus luka-luka masa lalu?

"Hinata?" panggilnya. "Kau melamun."

"Maafkan aku Gaara-kun. Maafkan aku," suaraku parau. Aku kalut. Haruskah aku menemui Naruto? Bagaimana kalau setelah aku melihat dia, kepingan masa lalu itu kembali? Bagaimana bila aku tak bisa menahan diriku dan malah kembali jatuh pada pesonanya?

"Hei," suara Gaara lembut, ia menyentuh pundakku. "Kau kan tidak berbuat salah, kenapa harus minta maaf begitu? Aku tidak apa-apa kok," ucapnya tersenyum. Ia tulus. Baru kali ini aku bebas memerhatikan air muka Gaara. Ia sungguh-sungguh.

"Maaf," ulangku. "Aku mengacaukan hari jadi kita, Gaara-kun," desahku pelan.

"Tentu saja tidak. Kau telah membuat hari ini sempurna, Hina-chan. Aku yang salah, karna mengajakmu pergi tanpa membiarkanmu meminta ijin terlebih dahulu. Maukah kau memaafkanku?"

Aku menatap Gaara kaget. Betapa ia sangat manis. Ia meminta maaf padaku. Bukan.. Ini bukan salahmu Gaara-kun. Andai kau tahu aku berbohong demi menemui laki-laki lain, apakah kau masih akan tersenyum seperti ini? Maaf.. Maaf.. Maafkan aku..

oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo

Aku menatap mansion rumahku. Gaara.. Ya Gaara-kun mengantarkanku sampai disini. Aku tidak menerima pesan apapun dari Neji-nii. Pesan itu dari Naruto. Sabahatku semasa kecil. Sahabat. Itukah kata yang tepat menggambarkan hubungan kami?

Ia memintaku datang ke taman favorit kami. Taman favorit. Ku rasa kami sahabat. Sahabat boleh punya taman favorit, kan?

Dengan penuh rasa bersalah aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju taman itu. Letaknya tak jauh dari rumahku, hanya beberapa blok. Awalnya aku melangkah dengan malas, namun entah kenapa kini aku sedikit berlari, seolah-olah tak sabar menemui seseorang disana. Rasa berdebar-debar saat ingin bertemu sahabat lama, tidak salah kan?

Tepat di hadapan taman itu, aku berhenti. Ku amati tempat itu, tak ada siapapun. Kursi berwarna pelangi di sudut taman. Kotak pasir. Hanya ada ayunan yang berdecit, tanda ada orang yang baru saja menaikinya.

"Dia sudah pergi.." gumamku. "Sekali lagi, dia pergi begitu saja.." Aku kecewa. Tahu bahwa aku sia-sia mengorbankan kekasihku demi orang ini. Terbuat dari apa hatimu, Naruto-kun? Kenapa kau mengulangi kesalahan ini?

"Hina-chan?" Tepat ketika sebulir air mataku jatuh, ku rasakan sepasang lengan yang mengait di pundakku. Ia meletakkan dagunya di pundak kiriku, membuatku bisa merasakan deru nafasnya menyapu leherku.

"Eng, ng.. Naruto-kun?" panggilku. Bolehkah sahabat memelukmu dengan posisi seperti ini?

"Aku merindukanmu," suaranya lembut.

Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Celaka. Aku lepas kendali. "Naruto-kun?" panggilku lagi. "Ja-jangan begini." Ku lepaskan diriku dari pelukan Naruto. Ini salah. Ini bukan tindakan yang dilakukan seorang sahabat.

"Hehehe, kau malu ya?" tanyanya. Ia cengengesan.

Ku perhatikan lelaki yang berdiri dihadapanku. Ia sudah banyak berubah. Rambut pirangnya sudah ditata lebih baik. Raut wajahnya dewasa. Tak lagi menampilkan kesan bodoh seperti dulu. Matanya lebih tajam. Ia bahkan jauh lebih tinggi dariku. Naruto-kun, kau sudah berubah."Belum. kau tak sepenuhnya berubah ternyata," suaraku dalam hati. Aku tergelak melihat dia menampilkan senyumnya. Guratan dipipinya masih ada. Senyumnya masih seperti dulu. Ia masih Naruto-ku.

Eh? Mendadak senyumku hilang. Apa yang baru saja ku pikirkan? Naruto-ku? Ku? Aku menggeleng kuat. Mengacuhkan tatapan penasaran Naruto. Ini salah Hinata. Kendalikan dirimu.

"Kenapa ekspresimu begitu Hina-chan?" tuntutnya cepat. "Huh, kau bahkan tidak memeluk temanmu ini," katanya lagi. Ia kembali tersenyum.

"Ma-maafkan aku Naru-kun," desahku. "A-apa kabar?"

"Bagaimana aku terlihat, hehe." Ia menggaruk kepalanya.

"Kau terlihat sehat," jawabku. Aku tersenyum.

"Dan kau terlihat tidak sehat," candanya. "Kau sakit?"

"Ng, tidak kok. Mungkin aku cuma kelelahan saja."

"Kalau begitu, ayo." Ia menarik tanganku dan membawaku memasuki area taman bermain itu. Kami berdua duduk di atas ayunan yang tidak bergoyang.

"Sudah lama sekali ya kita tidak berayun-ayun disini," ia memulai.

"Iya."

"Hmm."

"Na-naruto-kun?" panggilku ragu. Ada yang harus ku tanyakan.

"Saya?" balasnya. Aku kembali tersenyum.

"Kenapa dulu saat kau pergi kau tak pernah mengatakan apapun padaku? Siang itu aku terus menunggumu sendiri disini, berpikir kalau kau akan segera datang, seperti biasa. Meski hari beranjak gelap aku tetap duduk disini, yakin kau pasti datang. Tapi bahkan sampai malam tiba pun kau tak kunjung muncul. Aku tetap bertahan sampai Neji-nii datang menjemputku. Menceritakan kalau kau sudah meninggalkan Jepang," jelasku panjang lebar. Air mataku sudah mulai mengalir. "Kenapa kau melakukan hal itu? Pergi begitu saja," isakku.

"Hi-hinata-chan? Kau menangis?" Naruto bertanya dengan nada cemas. Ia bangkit berdiri. Pelan menyentuh kedua pipiku. Menyapu air mata yang jatuh.

"Itukah yang dilakukan sahabat?" tuntutku. Air mataku semakin deras.

Naruto tersenyum sekilas. Senyum itu bukan yang dulu. Berbeda. Ia berlutut di depanku, menggenggam tanganku. Ku tatap langsung bola mata birunya. Menuntutnya menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Hinata," suaranya. Ia terlihat berpikir. "Itulah mengapa aku kembali," sambungnya. Aku mendengarkan. "Dulu aku pergi begitu saja, bukan karena aku tak menganggapmu sahabat. Bukan karena itu. Kau sendiri tahu kan aku begitu sayang padamu?"  
"La-lalu kenapa?"  
"Aku masih anak-anak saat itu. Umur kita 10 tahun, iya kan?" Aku mengangguk. "Aku sungguh tak ingin pindah saat mendengar kabar itu dari Ayah. Tapi aku pun tak sanggup membantah. Hari keberangkatanku begitu mendadak. Aku kalut. Tidak berani mengatakan semua padamu. Aku tidak bisa begitu saja datang padamu, tertawa-tawa, lalu dengan cengiran mengucapkan aku akan pergi jauh dan tidak tahu kapan kembali."

Kini raut wajah Naruto berubah. Ia terlihat tersiksa.

"Tapi, kau.. Kau bisa mengatakan sesuatu. Aku hampir beku kedinginan menunggumu Naru-kun."

"Itulah kesalahanku. Aku tidak memberikanmu hari perpisahan yang benar. Aku menyesal Hinata-chan. Selama ini aku selalu memikirkanmu. Masihkah kau menungguku, Hina-chan? Bencikah kau padaku?" Suaranya parau. Ia menahan tangisnya.

"Naru-kun.."

"Hei, jangan menangis lagi Hina-chan! Kau bisa membuat taman ini banjir," katanya. Ia tertawa. Terpaksa.

"Maaf," balasku. Ku seka air mataku.

"Dan disinilah aku sekarang." Ia berhenti sejenak. "Payah!" serunya mendadak. Aku tercengang.

"Ke-kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Kakiku sakit," jawabnya. "Hehe, maaf merusak momen ini. Ternyata berlutut itu tidak baik bagi kesehatan," ia mengucapkan kata-kata yang tidak ku duga. Naruto. Kau masih sama seperti dulu.

"Hmm, tapi karena ini salahku aku akan tetap berlutut." Ia menatapku serius. Aku tahu ini adalah puncak pembicaraan kami. "Aku menyukaimu Hina-chan," desahnya. Ku tatap wajahnya, mencari-cari aura kebohongan tapi nihil. Ia terlihat jujur. "Aku selalu menyukaimu. Sebagai teman kecil, sahabat, adik dan sebagai wanita yang ingin selalu ku jaga. Bahkan setelah aku bertemu banyak orang baru di Inggris, perasaanku padamu tak pernah pudar. Aku menyukaimu. Aku selalu ingin kembali ke Jepang, berlutut di hadapanmu, meminta maaf darimu. Tapi, Ayah tak pernah mengijinkanku. Ia bilang kita tidak hidup untuk masa lalu. Jangan lihat ke belakang lagi. Ia selalu mengatakan hal itu. Setiap kali aku merindukanmu, ia menasehatiku seperti itu. Aku jadi merasa bersalah. Bersalah padamu, bersalah pada Ayah."

"Ta-tapi sekarang kau pulang," kataku.

"Hehe," ia kembali tertawa pelan. "Aku kabur," katanya. Ia menyipitkan matanya seolah berusaha bilang 'Ini rahasia. Jangan adukan, oke?'

Aku tersenyum.

"Selama ini kita sudah melewati banyak hal. Lima tahun terakhir aku tidak mendengar kabarmu. Aku bahkan lupa bertanya apakah sahabatku ini sudah punya kekasih." Ia menerawang. "Jadi?"

"Apa?" tanyaku pura-pura.

"Kau sudah punya pacar?" ulangnya.

Aku mengangguk. Aku ingat Gaara yang ku bohongi. Sedari tadi kepalaku hanya di penuhi oleh Naruto.

"Bagus!" serunya mantap. Ia tersenyum. Berbeda. Bukan senyum Naruto yang biasa. Terasa asing sekali. "Dengan begini aku akan tenang."

"Tenang? Apa maksudmu?"

"Berarti kau sudah bahagia Hina-chan." Ia menoleh ke arah gerbang taman. Ada seorang wanita tua yang menatap kami dengan tatapan aneh. Seolah bertanya-tanya sedang apa kami berdua. Namun wanita itu cepat-cepat berlalu.

"Harusnya aku mengucapkan salam perpisahan saat itu. Apakah kau memaafkanku?" Aku mengangguk.

"Kau mencintai pacarmu?" Pertanyaan kali ini mengagetkan.

"Jawab aku Hina-chan." Aku mengangguk mantap. Ya, aku mencintai Gaara. Cuma Gaara.

"Kau bahagia melihatku kembali?" Ia kembali bertanya.

"Naru-kun, kenapa kau bertanya hal-hal seperti ini?"

"Ku mohon jawab saja, Hina-chan. Ini sangat berarti bagiku."

Aku mengangguk lagi.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Ku tutup mulutku dengan telapak tangan. Kaget. Ku tatapi Naruto. Ia tersenyum.

"Jangan kaget begitu," cibirnya mengejek. "Masa sih kau tidak tahu? Kau tidak peka, Hina-chan!"

"Kenapa baru sekarang kau katakan Naru-kun?" aku menatap Naruto yang perlahan terlihat kabur. Bukan Naruto yang mengabur. Matakulah yang berembun.

"Aku mencintaimu. Aku kembali untukmu. Aku pulang untuk mengatakan semua ini. Apakah kau pernah mempunyai perasaan yang sama untukku?"  
"Naru-kun, a-aku selalu menantikanmu mengucapkan ini. A-aku tentu saja. Aku mencintaimu. Aku sangat mencintaimu." Aku bangkit dari tempatku. Ku peluk dia. Dingin.

"Terima kasih, Hina-chan.." ucapnya dengan nada senyum. Ia membelai rambutku.

"Cintai pacarmu lebih daripada kau mencintaiku."  
"Ke-kenapa?" tanyaku. Aku hendak melepaskan pelukanku ketika Naruto malah semakin memelukku dengan erat.

"Aku kedinginan," katanya. "Biarlah tetap begini." Ia mencium pucuk kepalaku. "Hina-chan, jangan pernah lupakan aku ya? Aku sahabatmu, kan? Kau tidak membenci aku, kan? Aku sudah pulang. Tapi maaf aku tak lagi bisa menjagamu seperti dulu. Maafkan sahabatmu ini. Ku serahkan kau pada Gaara. Aku yakin dia anak yang baik. Ia tulus Hina-chan. Jangan sia-siakan. Setelah ini kau harus minta maaf karena telah berbohong. Seterusnya hiduplah dengan bahagia, jangan berbohong lagi. Maka aku pun akan bahagia."

Ia melepaskan dekapannya. "Ini hari perpisahan, kau tahu?" Ia tersenyum. "Jangan pernah menangis karenaku. Lanjutkan hidupmu. Jangan menyesali masa lalu terus menerus. Janji, tetap tersenyum untukku. Hiduplah untuk masa depan. Tersenyumlah untuk hari esok. Maukah kau berjanji?" Ia mengacungkan kelingking kanannya.

Tanpa pikir panjang ku kaitkan kelingkingku. Aku menangis. Kenapa kau mengucapkan semua ini padaku?

"Hei, kau sedang berjanji lho. Jangan curang! Kau tidak boleh menangis." Ia menatapku lembut. Menebar senyum.

"Maafkan aku Hina-chan," ujarnya. Ia menggenggam tanganku. Mencium punggung tangan kiriku.

"Na-naruto-kun!" seruku panik. "Ta-tanganmu begitu dingin, kau sakit?"

"Jangan panik begitu," ia menjawabku. "Masa sih dingin? Padahal aku merasa sangat kepanasan lho," tambahnya. Ia bercanda. Tangan Naruto begitu dingin.

"Selamat tinggal, Hina-chan.." Ia melepaskan tanganku. Bergerak begitu lambat meninggalkanku yang masih dengan mulut setengah terbuka. Tatapan penuh tanya.

oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo

"_Bahagialah Hina-chan.."_

"_Hiduplah untuk masa depan.."_

"_Aku kedinginan,"_

"_Biarlah tetap begini."_

"_Hina-chan, jangan pernah lupakan aku ya?"_

"_Aku sahabatmu, kan?"_

"_Kau tidak membenci aku, kan?"_

"_Aku sudah pulang. Tapi maaf aku tak lagi bisa menjagamu seperti dulu. Maafkan sahabatmu ini. Ku serahkan kau pada Gaara."_

"_Aku yakin dia anak yang baik. Ia tulus Hina-chan. Jangan sia-siakan."_

"_Setelah ini kau harus minta maaf karena telah berbohong."_

"_Seterusnya hiduplah dengan bahagia, jangan berbohong lagi. Maka aku pun akan bahagia."_

Suara Naruto berputar-putar di kepalaku. Ku sentuh dahiku yang terasa pusing. Aku pusing. Ku lihat bayangan Naruto yang menghilang. Ia sudah pergi_._

"_Ini hari perpisahan, kau tahu?"_

"_Jangan pernah menangis karenaku."_

"Naruto-kun…." Desahku. Mataku berat.

* * *

oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo

**End Of Hinata POV**

oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo

* * *

"Ng.." Gadis itu menggerakkan kelopak matanya. Perlahan ia membuka mata yang sedari terpejam.

"Hinata!" Lelaki tua yang sedari tadi duduk di samping kasur gadis itu berseru senang. Puterinya sudah sadar. Ia tersenyum lega.

"A-ayah?" Gadis itu bingung. Bertanya-tanya kenapa dia bisa ada disini. Di kamarnya. Di liriknya jam dinding yang menunjuk angka 8 dengan sadisnya. 8 malam, pikir gadis itu.

"Akhirnya kau sadar," kata lelaki itu. Ia membelai rambut puterinya.

"Kenapa aku ada disini?" Ia bertanya linglung. "Oh iya!" serunya seperti melupakan sesuatu. "Mana Naruto?" Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kamar, mencari-cari. Ia melihat Ayahnya. Ibunya. Kakaknya. Lalu bola mata lavendernya bertubrukan dengan sebuah iris _aqua marine_ yang teduh. Kekasihnya.

"Ka-kau bicara apa Hinata?" Kali ini kakaknya menatap Hinata bingung. Sedikit marah karena mendengar pertanyaan adiknya. "Kau mengigau," lanjutnya.

"Tapi tadi aku bersama Naruto di taman," ia mengaku ragu. Takut menatap lelaki berambut merah itu.

"Hinata sayang," Ibu si gadis buka suara. "Jangan begini." Wanita tua itu menatap iba ke arah puterinya. Ia menangis.

"Ibu kenapa kau menangis?" Gadis itu menatap orang-orang yang mengelilinginya. Bingung.

"Relakan dia, Hinata." Wanita yang dipanggil Ibu itu memeluk puterinya sambil terisak.

Gadis itu mencerna. 'Relakan?' ulangnya dalam hati.

"Dua hari lalu," kakaknya memulai. Gadis berambut indigo itu menatap kakaknya melalui bahu Ibunya. "Dua hari lalu Naruto," lelaki beriris unik itu terdiam, seperti terlalu berat untuk bercerita. Ia menunduk tak yakin.

Satu-satunya orang yang memiliki warna rambut berbeda di antara keluarga itu menyentuh pundak lelaki bernama Neji itu. Berusaha menyemangati.

"Dua hari lalu, Naruto ditemukan di sekolahnya.." Ia diam. "Dia sudah tak bernyawa…" lanjutnya mengakhiri.

Gadis itu tersentak. Begitu kagetnya. Kedua bola matanya melotot tanda tak percaya.

"Kakak bohong!" teriaknya.

Ia meronta.

"Tenanglah, Hinata.." Lelaki bernama Gaara itu bersuara.

Gadis itu diam. Tak bergeming. Dirasakannya tubuhnya seperti ditusuk beribu jarum.

"Naruto.." suaranya. "Kalian bohong.."

Ia menatap semua orang yang ada disitu. Mencari kebohongan. Mata demi mata ditatapnya. Ia tidak percaya siapapun saat ini.

Terlambat ia bendung. Air matanya mengalir deras. Ia acuhkan buliran-buliran itu.

"_Hei, kau sedang berjanji lho. Jangan curang! Kau tidak boleh menangis._

"_Hina-chan.."_

"_Hina-chan.."_

"_Hina-chan.."_

Suara riang seseorang menggema di kepalanya. Bergema semakin keras. Pandangannya kabur. Gelap.

* * *

oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo

**to be continued**

oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo

* * *

tidakkkk!

apa ini, kenapa jadi kaya sinetron?

maaf maaf maaf

m(_)m

saya ga memperkirakan akan seperti ini lho.

ga tahu kenapa kok mendadak Narutonya dibuat udah meninggal ya? O.o7

maafkan saya kalau chapt ini jadi aneh.

terlampau aneh kah?

saya sudah berusaha untuk ngebaca berulang-ulang, tapi kok tetep ngerasa agak aneh -,-"

yang lebih aneh lagi saya nangis lho *ngaku*

ga iya banget nih, masa author nangis ngebaca ceritanya sendiri TAT"

huweee =3=

chapt kali ini malah penuh NaruHina, maaf yaa.

chapt depan mungkin yang terakhir, full GaaHina *janji*

adakah yang masih sudi memberi review supaya saya semangat melanjutkan fict yang tak seberapa ini?

maaf buat yang kecewa,

saya cuma author biasa

kritik, saran, cacian, peluk-cium lewat review sangat diterima readers-chan! ^^

cup basah,

xoxo.

* * *

[**2010, Dec 30****th**]


End file.
